


R E D B O N E

by filesfolder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sweet Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Watermelons, and the inappropriate use of them, inspired by hyuck's bed selfie, it's not a kink mark just has Ideas, they live in london for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filesfolder/pseuds/filesfolder
Summary: "You honestly don't know if you want to sleep or fuck right now, do you?"He was giggling, but he was genuinely concerned that Mark looked both ready to devour him whole, as well as ready to collapse at the first sign of Go. He's not surprised, if there were any two things that would never fail to tire Mark out, they would be study sessions and sex. Somehow his boyfriend has managed to mix the two, and he looks to be at a proper cross roads with himself.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 25
Kudos: 338





	R E D B O N E

🍉

"Sorry for the distraction, baby."

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," Hyuck huffs, his fight from earlier already gone, any will to study having left with the persistent touches Mark's finger tips littered his hips and waist with; evil coaxing, Mark was nothing but guilty.

"I mean it, it's just—" Mark cuts himself off and Donghyuck feels as his lips trail lower, teeth grazing the line of his jaw, closing carefully around a mole close to his neck before he kisses the tender skin softly. Once, twice, he kisses before gently sucking the place he nipped before pulling away to look at his work with half hooded eyes. "—it's just you taste really good."

Donghyuck snorts, hardly fazed by now at what slips past his boyfriend's lips when his brain to mouth filter isn't working—it's half past 12 in the morning, their 6 hour study session could have used a break anyway as Mark's showing signs of nothing but brain rot, horny being the only cells left at such a time. Though still, his eyes glint towards his abandoned books and glasses that lay haphazardly strewn and sad on the floor by their bed.

"Just 30 more minutes, okay? And then I'm all yours. We can sleep then, I just really want to get this chapter read down."

Mark hums, nods, and leans in again to kiss him again; all soft and slow, with a shallow inhale of air through his nose as he leans closer, pushing Hyuck's head back slightly. Donghyuck entertains the kiss, even as the pressure on his elbows from Mark pushing him further into the cushion of their bed threatens to give out—he kisses back and opens his mouth when Mark's tongue prods at the line between his lips, moans softly with Mark's hot tongue tasting of sweetness and bitter salt presses against his, gives up holding himself up when Mark puts more effort into pushing him down to kiss him breathless against the pillows, laughs quietly against Mark's mouth when the older compliment's him with a barely audible _"really good.",_ He swallows Mark's heat and it warms him at his center.

"30 minutes, Mark." He tries again, though not _really_ trying as his legs part and Mark takes his place between them, one hand already cradling him behind one knee as his thumbs rubs small circles into the skin of his knee cap. He gasps when Mark hums into his mouth, a small nod, and a kiss that's wetter than before as Mark tilts his head and _presses_ , open mouthed, Donghyuck following, too much tongue, and teeth catching on lips just long enough for the other to catch their breath.

"You're right. 30 minutes for a break sounds great right before bed." Mark says a little breathlessly as he finally pulls away from Hyuck. The way his eyes glance towards the thin string of saliva still connecting them doesn't go unnoticed, nor does the way Hyuck purposely drags his tongue slowly over his swollen bottom lip to catch and break it, go either.

"That's not what I meant, Mark Lee." Technically, the time is now 12:35. They have 25 minutes to spare.

"Mhm," Mark agrees easily again, a barely there amused smile on his lips. Hyuck pushed the falling hair out of his eyes and away from his face—he looked so tired. And really turned on. Hyuck smiled up at him, fingers tugging lightly on the blonde hair of Mark's crown.

"You honestly don't know if you want to sleep or fuck right now, do you?" He was giggling, but he was genuinely concerned that Mark looked both ready to devour him whole, as well as collapse at the first sign of _Go_. He's not surprised, if there were any two things that would never fail to tire Mark out, they would be study sessions and sex. Somehow his boyfriend has managed to mix the two, and he looks to be at a proper cross roads with himself.

"Well..." Donghyuck starts, tilting his head slightly against the pillows. "Just so you know..." His smile reaches his eyes, fingers still busy with mark's soft hair, his knees closing against mark's hips, trapping him in, pulling him just a little closer. "I'm up for either."

He _wasn't_ expecting the borderline whine Mark gave him, Mark releasing his leg to instead grab his wrist and pull it away from his hair. Hyuck watched as he sat up completely, between his legs as he squinted around their small bedroom as if he'd genuinely just remembered he'd lost something.

He caught the moment Mark's eyes landed on his target, and raised his eyebrows in question when Mark caught his eyes again. "Sorry. I _am_ tired, but are you up for something a little different tonight?"

 _"Huh?_ " He looks at the clock. "It's almost twenty till," Donghyuck almost took his turn to whine, instead choosing to dramatically grab for his boyfriend again with the intent to pull him into bed, since being _spontaneous and different_ when they're both running on fumes probably wasn't the best way to go about their self imposed timer. "I thought you were going for a _quickie_. A quickie sounded nice, different sounds cumbersome. Let's sleep. Fuck the books. Fuck the sex. Sleep. That sounds incredibly sexy right now, so big brained of us."

"This will be quick," Mark says, catching Donghyuck's waving hands just as they latch onto his sweatshirt and begin to pull. He drops his fingers to Hyuck's thin wrists and squeezes lightly, catching his now very much whining boyfriend's attention in the throes of his half-tired, half-riled up, leaving no room for what would normally be just a bratty Donghyuck living to make Mark _work_ for things—fit. Mark is so very fond. "Hey. Quick and fun." He promises again, leaning into Hyuck's space, wrists still trapped in his grip as he brings their faces close again. "I always make it good, baby... don't I?"

Hyuck huffs, but doesn't argue, just tilts his chin up barely. Mark responds in kind by giving him the kiss he was asking for.

"Quick?" He asks, slightly skeptical. Mark nods. "And fun." Mark kisses him again and Hyuck decadently sighs in defeat, curiosity and the growing uncomfort in his pants giving way to any more possible protest. "Right. Okay then, what did you have in mind?"

Mark's grin is Cheshire.

//

Watermelon. Where?

"Mark."

"Love of my life."

"Stop, you're delirious," and even to himself, Hyuck sounds absolutely exasperated, dumbfounded, out of breath, yet still— "I don't think we thought this through. Fuck, I don't think _I_ thought this through—" _still_ , he gasps and arches off the bed as Mark swallows him down again, too much amusement in the elder's eyes as he watches his boyfriend loose his complaints as well as his ability to form words at all as his hips stutter with barely contained control to not accidently choke Mark with his dick.

 _You absolute menace_ , comes through clenched teeth and shaky breaths before Donghyuck's body rests against the blankets again, followed by soft whimpers and nimble fingers combing a bit rougher through Mark's hair as he praises the tongue dragging thick stripes up his shaft and to his tip. _Gods, you're the best_. "Really, Mark, forget the melon, just do this, it's plenty, it's really fucking plenty,"

"Out of all the things we've done, you're too shy to play with a bit of melon?" Mark really shouldn't look so genuinely quizzical with a cock resting against his cheek, and his tongue pressed over to taste right over his sack, but Hyuck perhaps shouldn't analyze such things right now, anyways.

He flushes, while Mark vibrates with childish mirth, "I'm not shy! It's just a bit dirty, isn't it?"

"You're always liked things a bit messy, though, haven't you, love?"

Mark's sudden switch to their mother tongue, with such a deep voice to accent it, probably shouldn't have affected him as deeply as it did, but the damage was already done before Hyuck could even fully translate what had been said. Mark always sounded so much different in Korean than English, it hit a bit deeper, to hear it said in such a sentence, in their bedroom, positioned as they are; it sounds so corrupted after not being exposed to it so often anymore—but he wasn't afraid to admit it was hot.

He doesn't even get a chance to respond before Mark is pressing on, seeing Hyuck hooked on the bait, knowing all he as to do is wind him in.

"What's wrong with a sweet thing being a little sweeter?"

That does it.

"Mark. Gods, you're—"

"So deeply in love with you."

"—a bonafide menace, an absolute charge on my nerves, a—" He breathes deeply, his lower half shifting down on the bed, legs splayed open and posed in a way too elegant for a mid-night quickie; if Mark could, he'd paint him. His hands move on the own to place themselves on the golden expanse of Donghyuck's thighs, and _grabs_ , his fingers digging into the giving soft flesh, his mouth watering though his intent is to place his mouth to work elsewhere.

"How did I get with a watermelon loving freak, I don't get it. It's not even on the list best 10 fruits."

Mark chuckles, but his greed grows some pounds larger.

"Gonna need verbal consent here, love," Mark raises an eyebrow, mouth open and wet tongue barely touching the skin on his dick now, waiting, eyes bright.

He feels Hyuck's eyes on him before he lifts his gaze to meet them—he knows he's not completely visible from where he lays between his love's thighs, but he suppose that doesn't keep the other from seeing completely all of him.

"You know the answer's yes."

His grip on Donghyuck becomes a bit stronger.

"Just making sure."

/🍉/

The thing with Mark is, is that most times, he's surprising even himself. Most people probably wouldn't guess that even as he does things with complete confidence, in his mind there's that constant tick where he knows there's always that 50% chance, no matter what, shit could go left and things go wrong or unplanned or just simply unfulfilled. He's always ready for that unsatisfactory moment; but here. Here, with a fresh cut watermelon cube pressed against Donghyuck's rim, and his tongue pressed against _that_. He may be in his own perfectly curated heaven.

The taste of the fruit is one thing, but against that is just the pure taste of Donghyuck. When he moves the piece of fruit with his fingers, and replaces it's position with his tongue does he feel the other's hip jump, before settling again, another hand joining the other to grab on his hair and not let go of the purchase as Hyuck rides through the pleasure.

More praises are at the tip of Mark's tongue, but instead of voicing them, he uses the energy to grab another piece of the melon, run it over Donghyuck's entrance, lathering it with sweet juices that run down and into the very spot that Mark finally breaches with his tongue, pushing the pale red sweetness into his boyfriend's far too enticing hole.

Mark could get lost in it. Could do this for hours, if for nothing else but feel the way Donghyuck's his hips stutter, watch the way his rip cage shakes with his uneven breaths as he tries to keep a steady flow of air going into his lungs as his most sensitive parts are being disturbed by who he calls a _menace_. Mark is no saint, but Donghyuck's reaction of pure ecstasy when he pushes his tongue deeper and hums as Donghyuck's fingers pulls his hair hard enough that Mark knows he will feel the phantom aches days later, he thinks this may be as close to the title he may get.

Donghyuck's head is thrown back and his shirt is in his mouth; his own futile attempt to muffle the embarrassing sounds making way as Mark treats him as if he's some snack to roll around his tongue with. It feels good, fuck does it, but it is actually so lewd that Donghyuck can't even bear to watch. His eyes remain closed shut, but his legs are easily remaining open as Mark's hand help them keep splayed, but really it's just the heat, the heat from Mark's hot tongue making it hard for Donghyuck to want to do anything that doesn't directly push himself deeper into what ever delirious state he must to get _more_.

Mark's name is the only thing leaving his tongue by now, not that the elder could probably even properly tell with the fabric between his teeth, but Mark is enthusiastic with the way he groans with pleasure from the burst of juice from the watermelon and just the ever addicting taste of Donghyuck. And then just as soon as it started, it stopped.

Mark pulls away, worked tongue running over his lips as he sits up, hands off of Donghyuck, arm wiping away the excess from his mouth and chin and the tip of his nose. Messy; Donghyuck cracks his eyes open to find Mark looking more starved than stated and his arousal topples over the edge.

"Oh my god," is the first thing out of Donghyuck's mouth when the shirt slips from the prison of his teeth. "Oh my god, that was—"

"You kind of look like a watermelon yourself, y'know." is the first thing out of Mark's.

Donghyuck knows what he's talking about, but doesn't want to acknowledge it. "You are somehow both the sexiest and least sexy person on this planet, Mark. Your talent amazes me." Donghyuck is out of breath, and he's panting through his words, but Mark is laughing, a small tilt to his head as he studies his eyes over Hyuck's form.

"But it was good, though?" Again, such curiousness should not be a thing right now, however much communication was supposed to be sexy. Mark looked like a puppy waiting for his treat bone. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, though there was no real annoyance.

"Yes, you dunce. But if you don't fuck me after all that prep. I'll be properly pissed,"

He smirks at his boyfriend, and does his best come hither expression, the last of his fatigue gone as Mark occupies every space of his desires and mind. There's no fight to get him to comply, though—"You're not going to make me beg for it, are you?" still slips past his lips.

Mark's amusement slips immediately, eyes darkening to something just left of sinister; _fun_. He leans over Donghyuck's body again, arms bracketing the smaller body between his, an imitation of their start.

"That depends," Mark says, and it's not so much as regret that makes Donghyuck's entire skeleton shiver under his skin, as it is anticipation for what he's started. Every time, all it takes is just a little bit bit brat to make Mark's demeanor shed those last few bits of playfulness, a side of him that makes the shell of Donghyuck's ego fall away as well. He goes weightless in the bed even as he sinks further into it, Mark's presence taking up the room. "Do you want to?"

Donghyuck can't answer, the question already a first of many. Mark's out of his space his seconds in the same moment that his hands encompass the expanse of his waist and hips, pulling him up and over with enough strength and speed that Donghyuck goes breathless for exactly three seconds as his mind tries to catch up with his body that he's been flipped over.

Hands are in his red hair, pulling him up and he's gasping again as his back his pressed against Mark's chest, fast fingers already under the hem of his green shirt, tips of Mark's guitar string rough fingers trespassing along the bones of his ribcage and the danger zone of his nipples. Mark doesn't touch them.

"Wanna beg for my cock until I think you deserve it?" Mark's questions are always rhetorical, never really leaving enough breath for Donghyuck to come up with a proper response—not that he would have any as he focuses so desperately in trying to hold himself together in Mark's hands as Mark's focus is solely on taking him apart. Mark's hands on his shirt, grabbing at where it bunched right below his nipples because of his wondering hands, and pulling it off in a quick motion, Donghyuck's body working on autopilot, desperate for anything that makes Mark any closer to being in him.

The brush of Mark's knuckles give him that little bit of sensation he was yearning, but it's so barely that all it does is increase the ache he feels at every sensitive part of him. His dick feels like lead and his hole feels so empty that it feels as if an actual part of him is missing. He collapses onto the bed as soon as the shirt is off.

Mark breathes in a laugh so barely there, Hyuck could think he imagined it, but when Mark's own bare chest meets with his back again, lips pressed to the skin right below his ear lobe, voice breaking through him so quietly but still so obviously filled with mirth and the dregs of his potent desire from when he was tongue fucking Donghyuck open—he knows that Mark is truly having nothing but fun.

"Or would you rather I just let you do it yourself?"

Donghyuck wants, _wants so badly it_ _hurts_ , and he can taste that he's almost there but he whines anyway because Mark is so mean and so _hot_ and it's so unfair that all he can do right now lift his hips into his boyfriend's groin, and beg, just like that—face down in the pillows, ass up, and pleading as non verbally as he can.

But Mark's got one last question, and the whisper is spilled directly into his hear to ensure that Donghyuck hears him: "Do you wanna sit on it, Hyuck-ah?"

Korean. Donghyuck goes crimson, shakes his his head, again, pushes his face into the pillows, inhales deeply and internally _begs for mercy_.

"Hm, baby?" Mark gives him no reprieve. It's sin, dripping honey and forbidden promise of good and paradise into his ear, making his head feel heavy as the blood rushes to his face and neck, but his thoughts are light, _light_ with only a single thought on his mind—"Sink down on it yourself with your hands on my chest and your hole opening around every inch you take?" Mark's breath fanning the hair behind his ear is the only reminder that he is physical as he tries not to shudder his entire frame apart under Mark's attention. "All by yourself, so hot and wet—"

By Gods—Donghyuck gasps Mark's name like he's reprimanding him, but clutches at his boyfriend's hands like a vice, like Mark's his only anchor as he gets thrown into deep waters. Mark only continues, the rapid tides are no more than encouragement to push just a little more. He holds Hyuck's hand through it all. "You're always such a good boy for me like that, Donghyuckie... Can you do it again? Be good for me?" He presses his cock into crack of Donghyuck's ass and pushes forwards so he slips easily between the lube wet cheeks—once, twice, he feels Donghyuck's spine give out and the arm to catch his lower half from falling with his shoulder's is automatic.

His boy's a mess, but he's beautiful when he begs; when he _pleads_ for Mark to fuck him, like he's a fish out of water pleading for oxygen, as if Mark's cock is the only thing that will save him from something so untimely. There's so many victories to count when Donghyuck is underneath him, but the biggest one of them all is when his name rolls off Hyuck's tongue like a prayer as well as the song of a siren that's so very unaware of their power. Mark wants to so simply _take_ , but this is Donghyuck, and in his mortal glory are things not sacrificed, but _offered_ at his table.

"I love you." He gives first, not wasting moment more to hear the first shattered release of breath as he finally pushes into Donghyuck, one arm under his waist to keep him up, the other above his head with their fingers still entangled. "You're the sweetest thing in my life, you have to know that," He gives next, an exhale of his own, shaky and honored—he presses a kiss between Donghyuck's shoulder blades like a brand for his words. It is now Donghyuck's turn to nod as he holds the reigns even though Mark steers and paces.

He offers a shallow thrust, a question. Donghyuck answers with quiet pleas that are so soft Mark feels as though he may break them with tragic abandon, but is it a gift if it must be begged for—

 _Yes, yes yes, please Mark, fuck_ —"You don't have to be so gentle with me, I can _take it, p-please_ —"

He thrusts harder, and plants his hips flush against Donghyuck's ass and stays there so that he knows Donghyuck is feeling him. _All of him_ , deeply and hot, burning as he shifts up and takes Donghyuck's hips with him, arching the boy's back even more.

"Ah! Oh-oh my Gods, Mark," He moans around a hiccup-y sob that makes Mark's stomach flip and dance with far too many feelings and emotions that are far too out of place with his cock buried up his boyfriend's ass. "You're so deep, f- _fuck_ , it's like you're in my guts,"

"You're so pretty." Because he is eloquent and Donghyuck really is the most beautiful creature that walks.

"God, shut up, please just—ah, _yes_ , mmph, you're so big baby,"

Mark wants to laugh, but instead he could only stifle a stiff chuckle in the watermelon color of Donghyuck's hair and he fucks a little harder, a little deeper, releases his grip on Donghyuck's hip because the other has found strength to hold himself up again as long as Mark keeps hitting that exact spot, right there, _yes, yes, yes_ —

"Noisy _and_ pretty today, huh? Please, love, I'm not your strongest soldier." Mark grins into the curls of Donghyuck's hair because his boy is laughing on top of the moans and borderline purrs turned to gasps as he tries his best to match Mark accelerated pace to bring his hips back to meet him.

"Mark. Touch me, please,"

"Must I do _all_ the work?" It's all a front, he's getting close too, and he knows that Donghyuck knows it. He smirks to shadow the building tension in his lower gut.

" _Minhyung Lee_ —"

"Why of course, sweetheart, anything for you. Although—" There's sweat dripping off his fringe as he repositions his head enough to be able to land a kiss on Donghyuck's cheek. He can see in real time as the skin grows redder and as the contrast in his tone make the moles dotting his skin stark in contrast; ursa minor maps out a sweet trail for him taste and he finally bares his request at the alter. "You must hold yourself open for me."

" _What?_ " But Donghyuck can't even focus because Mark truly is nothing but a menace and he grinds his hips in a carefully rotating circle, once, twice, deep drag, long pull out, all before slamming back into Hyuck hard enough to push him up the bed before immediately slowly again to leisurely pace like a snail's gone for gold. He looks at the way Hyuck breaks before realizing it's much better to melt like water and just give in. Again, he's truly truly so fond.

"I hate you so much, you're amazing, Markly." and his words air nothing but clipped pants with just enough heat to melt the rest of Mark's resolve and endurance—he wants to melt too.

"Be amazing with me, hold yourself open—"

"I don't know what that _means,"_

"I want to come inside you, but like this," His words have gone soft, and his own body is shaking with the same need that Donghyuck's is; they're the same and it's not really going to take much, it's just... "I want to see it." He moves the hands they have entangled together until they're situated right between where Mark's pelvis is connected with the plushness of Donghyuck's ass, then releases Donghyuck fingers. It only takes a moment, but Donghyuck's head is falling back into the pillows, forehead pushed into the cotton as far as it can possible be, and face just as red as his hair as his fingers grabs hold of one of his cheeks and pulls it open enough that Mark can actually feel the difference when he slides just that little deeper into Donghyuck's heat, walls clenching around him like they're willing to take everything Mark may have and then some.

 _Good_ , a compliment given so many times but it's always so true when Hyuck is involved; _he is always so good._ He hears Donghyuck's sharp inhale, and kisses the corner of his mouth that he can reach with a grin that could only be translated directly as: mischief managed. Almost there.

"Do you want to cum, now?" Mark asks, his voice clouds with a sudden promise of rain and thunder.

"Y-yes," it's so broken that Mark threads a hands through Donghyuck red locks and gently pulls him up enough to see his eyes, dark and dilated, and filled with so much arousal they're drowning in yet unshed tears. Pretty, fuck, so _fucking pretty_ —"Please, please, Mark I'm so hard it—"

Mark releases Donghyuck's hair to hold a palm just below the boy's chin, and presses his lips to the shell of his hot ear—Lightning strikes. "Spit."

Donghyuck follows, reigns to Mark's direction. His jaw drops, lips part, and lounge lolls out just enough that Mark can see how pink it is over his swollen lips, glossy and wet as spit falls off the surface of the flat of his tongue straight to the tip, Donghyuck's shuddering breaths as he struggles to stay still even though Mark's unconsciously rewarding him with such shallow thrusts right to the most sensitive part of his walls as he watches the spit fall to his hand like it's an offering of his own.

Donghyuck deserves so many words better than pretty or beautiful; his divinity is Mark's secret, but his sanctity should be known to all.

He doesn't waste anymore time—there's no halo for him, but Mark wraps his hand around Donghyuck's cock and counts his moans and Matches that to his thrusts as he chases his own release. Donghyuck holds himself open still and Mark tugs slow as he leans up to watch the show. Unsteady and sweat slippery fingers are barely holding onto himself, but challenges to Donghyuck are always better when he's having fun.

" _Almost there, love,_ " Mark promises and it's fulfilled when Donghyuck's moans turn into a sigh pitched barely cut-short shout of a watery variation of his name as he spills over Mark's fingers.

Mark pulls completely out, catches Donghyuck's waist to keep him up as his strength fails him once again, admires the view of his love being fucked open and looking even more edible than when they first started, before delving back in, his cock goes deep and hard and purposeful, before he's spilling enough that Hyuck whines of being stuffed and hot as his fingers finally slip and grip through Mark's release with the covers fisted tightly in his fingers.

Mark doesn't feel so much as he's melting, as much as he feels as though he's falling, every part of him a little droplet that falls onto Donghyuck's back as he collapses his weight onto his lover, panting softly. Satisfied.

He knows though to roll off of him before he starts complaining and so he does, though Donghyuck's refractory period is very short between exhausted and boneless, and groaning and agitated as awareness to the non-erogenous zones of his body come back. He's already pouting as he turns on his side to face Mark with an accusing glare on his features. Mark laughs.

"What?"

"Quick."

Mark's arms encircles the younger's waist as he pulls him closer, mindful of the drying spunk there, "Hm?"

"You said it'd be _quick_ , _That_ was nothing close to quick, and now because you've gone and bent me in half, my waist hurts, my hips hurt, and I'm not exactly sure I can stand right now—"

"But did you have fun?"

"What?" It's incredulous and Mark's laughs again at how strong Hyuck's accent comes out even though his boyfriend levels him with another glare because of it. He leans in to land a quick peck on his nose.

"The fun part, was that at-least fulfilled? I may have gotten carried away, but, you didn't seem to have any complaints then...no?" The shit-eating grin he has on his face would surely be paid for later, but it's worth it for the way he can watch the shine return to Donghyuck's eyes as arousal is finally replaced with the regular bemusement as Donghyuck's tries to calculate the best way to earn back the power when they're teasing each-other. Mark doesn't let him get the chance. "I'll tell you what, since you can't walk, I'll go fetch the water and a rag and clean you up if you do me a small favor,"

Donghyuck's look of suspicion is quickly replaced with stone repellent against Mark's whims. "I'm not giving you any more _favors_ tonight, Mark Lee, you've over-drawn your quota."

"Just a kiss, love." he says, fond, fond, fond—his fingers make there way to Donghyuck's again, as if they have a mind of their own and couldn't help but to feel the softness run between their digits again before they part. "A sweet one."

Mark lays his offerings at Donghyuck's table before asking him for a gift, a miracle, a favor—this is fair. But it's always been Donghyuck who gives him things without expecting anything in return, without needing reassurance that Mark will come back with his arms full of things he never knew he wanted or could want—they work like that.

Mark gets his kiss at 1:54 in the morning, along with Donghyuck's sweet voice right on his lips: _yes, it was fun._

**Author's Note:**

> brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
>   
> [📁 tweet <3](https://twitter.com/neovillager)  
> 


End file.
